justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy
|artist = ft. CL of 2NE1 |year = 2015 |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Father/Son) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Father/Son) |alt = Father/Son |mashup = K-Pop |nogm = 4 (Classic & Alternate) 2 (Mashup) |pc = Purple/Mint Green/Purple (Classic) Light Purple/Mint Green (Father/Son) |gc = Yellow/Purple/Yellow to Yellow/Orange/Yellow (Classic) Light Purple/Mint Green (Father/Son) |lc = Purple (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI Mint Green (Father/Son) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Daddy (Classic) DaddyALT (Father/Son Version) |perf = Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) |pictos = 126 (Classic) 139 (Father/Son Version)}} "DADDY" by PSY ft. CL of 2NE1 is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P2 The lead dancer has black hair and wears black circular sunglasses. He is first seen wearing a yellow tank top, pink shorts with suspenders, blue soccer socks, and black shoes. At the chorus, he wears a light blue one-armed shirt and matching vest with glass-cut triangles on the bottom edge, blue pants, and purple sneakers. His head is enlarged and his body is shrunken, making him resemble a bobble-head model. P1/P3 Both backup dancers are first seen with lavender hair, wearing thin black glasses, pink and red split leotards, yellow and red socks, and green platform shoes. At the chorus, they change into yellow inflated captain hats, blue fluffy jackets, purple and maroon patent leotards, purple patent knee high socks, and black high heel ankle boots. Daddy Coach 1.png|P1 Daddy Coach 2.png|P2 Daddy Coach 3.png|P3 Father/Son Version P1 P1 is the father (due to noticeable height differences). He wears a thick purplish blue jacket with pink zipper and with yellow and pink stripes in the middle. He wears a greenish teal shirt underneath it. He also wears an orange headband. He also wears blue trousers. The clothes that you would wear at a gym. P2 Is the son. He wears the same clothes as his father but his clothes are shrink to its right size. At the chorus, both P1 and P2's clothes are inverted. Where the blues are now orange-yellow and the headbands and gloves are teal. The teal shirts that they wear are also changed to pink. DaddyALT Coach 1.png|P1 DaddyALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place inside a room with a pink and white tiled floor, a front wall with yellow windows, and two side walls with pink and yellow equalizers. The floor flashes a bright yellow, with yellow squares popping outside the windows. At the chorus, the floor flashes other colors, having small squares of various colors (mostly pink) fly across the ceiling. Afterwards, the other background comes back, this time replacing the yellow flashes with blue ones. There are clones of the women lined up in neat columns behind the backup dancers. Father/Son Version The background in the father & son version takes place in a room with red and yellow background and with geometric shapes that have animated patterns. There is also a yellow door-like object that opens and closes. When a chorus occurs, the background changes to night time background and floor. At the bridge section, the room is blue. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Cross your feet, lean slightly to the right and point to yourself with your right thumb. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms and feet out. DADDYGM12and4Temp.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 DADDYGMINGAME.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Daddygoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 DaddyGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Father/Son There are 3 Gold Moves in the Father/Son Routine. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Both P1 & P2 spread your feet in a standing position while tilting your head to the right. Gold Move 3: P1 bends his left leg down. P2 sits on P1's knee. Both thumbs up backwards. This is the last move for the routine. Mashup The mashup has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm. (Gentleman - Sweat) Gentlemanswt_gm3.png|All Gold Moves Mashup DADDY has a Mashup on Just Dance 2017 with the theme K-Pop. Dancers * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM1 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM2 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Ievan Polkka * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday Trivia *This is the third song by in the series, after Gangnam Style and Gentleman. **It is also the third Korean song to be featured in the main series, all of which are by PSY. *The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in the chorus. The lead dancer is also based off of PSY's design in the same video. *The routine recycles moves from the Extreme of Good Feeling, the On-Stage version of Just Dance, Boys (Summertime Love), and Radical. *''"Mich*****eun" '' (supposedly "b***ard") is censored in the lyrics and replaced with a part of CL's line. **This is the third time a non-English line had to have a word censored, after María and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). **In early E3 gameplays, the term was not censored in the audio. *In the mashup, the Chiwawa gold moves isn't present. *Also in the mashup, the bell ringing isnt present, and the song starts as soon as the transition is over *While the pictogram for the first, second, and fourth gold moves have a normal golden outline, the pictogram for the third has a red one. This is the second routine where two Gold Move pictograms have different colored outlines, after Us Under The Sunshine. *Between E3 and Gamescom, P2's mouth was black and therefore very visible. However, at the Brazil Game Show, his mouth can barely be seen. *This is the second song with dancers being father and son, after Papaoutai **This is however the fifth song to feature at least a child in its routine, after Kids In America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved, Papaoutai, Classroom version of I Gotta Feeling and the Family Battle version of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). Gallery Daddysqu.png|''DADDY'' Daddyalt.png|Alternate DaddyMU.jpg|Mashup Imagedaddy.jpeg|''DADDY'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000016.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 0000000f.png|Father/Son Version Just Dance 2017 cover DaddyP1P3C1Ava.png|P1/P3 (C1)'s avatar on DaddyP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on DaddyALTP2Ava.png|Father/Son P2's avatar Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-right.png Daddy hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.443x720.2016-06-14.24.png artwork.just-dance-2017.388x720.2016-06-14.17.png artwork.just-dance-2017.439x720.2016-06-14.30.png jd17-toptracks-preview-psyftclof2ne1-daddy-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Daddymouthcomparison.jpg|Mouth comparison 004.png Videos PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V Just Dance 2017 - Daddy Just Dance 2017 - Daddy Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Daddy - Mashup - 5 Superstars References Site Navigation es:DADDY Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche